


baby, it's cold outside

by fanfiction_trashpile



Series: The Dameron's [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Christmas Eve fic, Christmas fic, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Snow, White Christmas, poe wants to eat you out, reader uses she/her pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:01:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28271313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfiction_trashpile/pseuds/fanfiction_trashpile
Summary: I really can't stayBaby, it's cold outsideI gotta go awayBaby, it's cold outsideThis evening has been...so very nice
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Female Reader, Poe Dameron/Reader, Poe Dameron/You
Series: The Dameron's [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983232
Kudos: 10





	baby, it's cold outside

“Sweetheart, you said you wanted to leave ten minutes ago!” Poe called up the stairs.

“I’m coming!”

Your head got stuck in your sweater as you stumbled down the stairs. Sliding to a stop at the base of them, you grinned at Poe. He was by the door, boots laced up and a silly hat with an orange pompom perched on his curls.

He handed you your coat, obviously disgruntled, but his eyes softened the longer he looked at you.

“Your heart-eyes are showing.” You kissed his cheek as you zipped up your coat.

The first time his friends had met you, they’d started calling him Heart Eyes. You hadn’t really noticed the way he had looked at you before. It felt like a dream, every time you caught him staring.

“Just hurry up.” He grumbled.

You rushed out to the car, your arm looped in his.

The drive to Kes’ was a short one. You were bouncing in your seat as Poe pulled into his father’s driveway.

You weren’t going to make it home for Christmas to see your parents. You’d done Thanksgiving at home to make up for it, but with your work schedule, you just couldn’t take more time off. When Kes offered to host, you were obviously nervous, but weren’t about to turn it down.

Poe rang the doorbell as you rocked back onto your heels. Gripping the neck of a bottle of wine in your hand, you ran through a whole list of awkward and embarrassing things that could happen while there for dinner.

“You’re going to be fine. Dad already loves you.” He whispered.

“But it’s _Christmas._ ”

Kes opened the door, shouting, “Merry Christmas Eve!” with his arms outstretched. He immediately pulled you in for a hug, rocking you back and forth as he squeezed you tight. “My favorite daughter. Hi, kid.” He whispered into your shoulder as he pulled back.

Kes ushered you both inside before hugging Poe, who laughed at whatever Kes said quietly to him. “Come in, come in. Poe, come introduce your girl to everyone.”

‘Everyone’ included Poe’s aunt Leia and his cousin, Ben, who Poe had gone to school with. You recognized Leia from the news – she was a senator. They seemed very nice, though Ben was a bit quiet.

Dinner passed quickly. It was loud and full of joy and your cheeks ached from smiling by the time the Solo’s were heading out for the night.

“Thanks for dinner, Kes. Sorry to be eating and running, but we wanna head out before the snow hits.”

You glanced out the window. The sky was already dark, but you could see the stars. It was clear. Cold, but clear.

Leia set a light hand on your shoulder. “I’m so glad you and Poe could make it this year, dear.”

“It was lovely to meet you, Senator.”

“Please just call me Leia. You’re family now.” She hugged you tight.

Ben nodded awkwardly, murmuring a ‘Merry Christmas’ before taking his mother’s arm and leading her out into the cold night.

You and Poe rejoined Kes in the kitchen. It was so nice to see the boys together, whipping each other with damp towels as Kes told embarrassing stories from when Poe was younger.

Once the dishes were done, the three of you settled on the couch. Kes turned on It’s a Wonderful Life, though the movie was halfway done. Tucked under Poe’s arm, you listened to him and his dad talk quietly and the beating of his heart where your ear was pressed to his chest.

You yawned and Poe looked down at you, rubbing your arm as he softly said, “We should probably go. It’s getting late.”

Kes looked out the window. Snow had begun to fall in large flakes, already covering the driveway and the top of your car. “Poe, I really don’t think you should be driving in this weather.”

“We’ll be fine, dad.” Poe stood, bringing you up with him.

Kes clapped you on the shoulder. “Please tell your boyfriend that you should stay the night. The spare room is all set up.”

“Baby…” You gripped his hand. “Maybe we should stay.”

“We haven’t had a Christmas day together since you moved away to school.” Kes wiggled his shoulders to the beat of his singsong voice.

“Nice guilt trip, dad.” But Poe was already sold. He kissed your cheek. “Alright. We’ll stay.”

Kes’ sigh of relief warmed your heart. “Well you two had better hurry to bed, or Santa will realize you’re still up and he’ll skip the house.”

Pulling yourself into Poe’s side, you said to Kes, “We’re going. We promise.”

He shooed you upstairs, and you couldn’t help but giggle at his antics.

Even though it had been years since Poe had lived in the house, he still knew where everything was. He grabbed you both extra toothbrushes from a container under the sink and stole sweatpants out of the bottom drawer of the dresser in the spare room. 

“It was my old room.” He explained. “Dad doesn’t throw away anything.”

Once you were ready for bed, Poe pulled you into the room, shutting and locking the door before pressing you back against it. “Your early Christmas present was supposed to be my tongue.”

“In your mouth, I hope.” You giggled against his lips.

“Gross.” He pecked your cheek.

“It can be my late Christmas present.”

“But I wanna taste you.” He whined, nipping at your jaw.

You playfully pushed him off you. His knees hit the bed and he fell back, bouncing on the mattress. He pulled off his shirt, tossing it at your face and laying back.

His grin didn’t leave his face. “C’mere, honey.”

You turned around, quickly undressing and pulling his shirt over your head.

Poe whined, “No…” and sat up, pouting. 

You crawled under the covers, shoving your feet under Poe’s body and causing him to roll over. “We are not going to disrespect your father like that.” Your straight face cracked and you giggled again.

He wiggled in beside you, pulling you to his chest. “And Santa. Can’t forget Santa.”

“Does us having sex disrespect Santa?”

“It’s gonna get us on the naughty list.”

You shoved him again but didn’t let him get far, curling up against his side. “Go to sleep, goofball.”

“I love you, sweetheart. Merry Christmas." 


End file.
